Like it or not
by countrypanther14
Summary: I'm having trouble thinking of a summary, if I think of one later, I will. But still, R&R, and I own nothing but my OCs
1. Chapter 1

**First Vampire Knight Fanfic, but still, R&R. And I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Zero." Kaname called. "Come on Zero, Yuki's looking for you." He looked in the stables where Zero kept his horse, Lily. "You haven't seen Zero. Have you?" he asked, patting the white horse's mane. "Of course not."<p>

The horse snorted and nuzzled Kaname's hand, pawing it's hoof at the ground.

"I know. He's stubborn about it." he said, covering the broken blood tablets in straw. "I should probably be getting back to looking for him. Yuki must be worried by now." He exited the stables and walked into the woods. "Where else would he be though?"

It was then that he felt a chill run up his spine, making him shiver, which only happened if... "Zero!" he yelled. "Zero! Where are you?!"

"Kaname, what's going on?" Akatsuki asked.

"Find Yuki and get back to the school now." Kaname said. "There's a vampire slayer on school grounds."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. And I'm sorry I had to make the first chapter so short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&R.**

* * *

><p>"Zero." Yuki called. "Zero, where are you? We were supposed to be on patrol ten minutes ago." She moved a low hanging tree branch out of her way as she looked. "Zero."<p>

"Miss Yuki." Akatsuki said, jumping down from a tree and landing in front of her. "You have to come with me. Now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's a slayer on school grounds." he said. "If he finds anyone that even has the scent of blood on them, he'll kill them."

"But what does that got to do with me?" she asked.

Akatsuki grabbed her wrist and opened her hand, "You cut your hand when you moved that tree branch. If he smells that, it's all over. We have to get back to the school."

"No, there are other students on the grounds too." Yuki said. "And if I go back to the school with you. The night class will attack me because of this."

"Getting attacked is a small price to pay, rather than being killed by a slayer." Akatsuki said. "Kaname told me to get you back to the school. He's going to get Zero."

* * *

><p>"Zero!" Kaname yelled. "Answer me! We have to get back to the school!" He ran to the dorms and searched the grounds. "Zero!"<p>

"K-Kaname..." Zero's voice gurgled.

Kaname turned and saw Zero holding his side, blood dripping between his fingers. "Zero!" he said, grabbing him before he fell.

"T-There's a slayer." he said.

"I know. Let's get you to the school."

"No!" Zero yelled. "He's heading there now. Yuki might get hurt." He gasped and dropped to the ground, more blood dripping between his fingers as Kaname knelt down and stood him up.

"Akatsuki took Yuki back to the school. It's safe there."

"No it's not." a voice said.

Kaname looked up to see one of the day class students standing there.

"It's not safe if you can't get into it. Someone froze the doors shut."

"Was Yuki inside?"

"I think so." she said.

"Okay, just as long as she's safe."

"But what about Zero?" she asked.

"He'll be fine once he gets to the Headmaster." Kaname said. "But we can't get him there without risking his life even further."

"We can take the tunnels." the day class student said.

"The what?" Zero asked.

* * *

><p>"How did you and Yuki not know she was digging these tunnels?" Kaname asked as he kept his arm wrapped around Zero so he wouldn't collapse.<p>

"Hell if I know." he said.

"Okay, we're here." the day class student said. She pressed up onto a panel above her and helped them into the Headmaster's office.

"What was your name again?" Zero asked

"I'm Aleko Silla." she said.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, please stay here." Akatsuki said. "Kaname and Zero will be fine."<p>

"How do you know." Yuki asked, hitting the frozen window. "If Zero's hurt..."

"I know, because one of the new night class students was transferred to day class." Akatsuki said. "I never met her, but according to Hanabusa, she's been digging tunnels under the school."

"But there's one thing I don't get." Yuki said. "If this slayer can smell blood, what difference does it make if I have a cut?"

"Slayers are merciless." he said. "They don't hesitate to pull their weapons when they smell blood. If he smelled the blood from your cut, he would've killed you before you had time to explain. When you're a hunter, you're assigned to kill a certain vampire. And please get away from me, your cut is tempting me to drink your blood."

Yuki clenched her hand and looked back to the frosted window, seeing the campus through the fogged glass. _Please be okay._ she prayed.

* * *

><p>The room felt like it was spinning to Zero, and he couldn't get the bleeding to stop. "K-Kaname." he said.<p>

"You'll be okay." Kaname said. "Just apply pressure."

"Can't." he said. "The slayer was using a bow and arrows, the arrowhead's still inside of me." He groaned and swayed on his feet as Kaname tightened his grip on his waist.

"You should probably sit him down." Aleko said, putting a syringe into a vial of something. "I'll take care of him." She walked over and rubbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball onto his arm and pressed the needle of the syringe into his skin, slowly pushing the contents into his blood.

"What is that?" Kaname asked.

"It's just something to help him sleep." she said, pulling her dark brown hair into a bun. "Just do me a favor and make sure Headmaster Cross stays out of this room."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Yuki asked as Hanabusa followed her like a puppy.<p>

"I just got word from Kaname, he found Zero. But he's hurt pretty badly, they're over with the Headmaster." Akatsuki said. "And Hanabusa, get away from Yuki right now."

The whole class started to riot until a loud thump was heard, and they all went silent.

_Someone save us please. _Yuki thought.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
